Strike a violent Pose
by SomecallmeMichelle
Summary: The Recess band has grown up and formed a band: the Recess Gang. A hit across the nation, Drakken sees this and has a new idea for a plan. Eric part 2, He's going to kidnap one of the male members of the band, preferably a hottie (Vince), and put a compliance chip on him, then order him to disturb the relationship between Kim and the Buffoon, but will the plan work?


"And in other news the now adult heroine Kimberly Ann Possible helped rescue the Mayor of the small Michigan town of..." - The man turned the volume of the television down with a scoff, as he grabbed into the sides of his chair, the news lately had been focusing on Kim Possible way too much for his liking. And her response to all those claims of fame?

"It's no big."

The man let out a pathetic whine as he stared at the frame of the heroine that was now saying words, though which he did not know. Why did he bother with news anymore? Even amongst the internet forums for villains (and occasional gardening!) he participated in the topic came over and over again. Kimberly Ann Possible.

She could do anything, then why was she not doing something that a regular teenager would do and let him, and other villains prosper. Sure they'd still have Global Justice and Team Go to worry about, but those were less considerably less bothersome.

He saw that the frame had changed from Kim Possible, though he could still her final words through lip reading, absently minded as he was staring at the tv. Those being "It was no big" - Of course those would been what she'd say. Her fame preceded her, she didn't need to advertise her business anymore.

Seeing as the frame had changed from Kim, however, he put the sound louder again, only to be greeted by information about this new grunge sensation, of the moment, a new teen wave band that was making sensational waves across the country.

Dr Drakken (I let myself out! Thank you very much!) - Didn't really like grunge very much. - "Bunch of noisy teens whinning about how life sucks! I'll show them what sucks!" - And then he'd point a laser gun at them, one that would give them a nasty zap!

But maybe...The buffoon (he could never remember that guy's name!), and Kim Possible were now dating (why? What did she see in him?), maybe if he introduced an old gadget of his in the mix, put it in a very hot and famous boy, and caused tension between Kim and the buffoon...it had almost worked with Eric, and Kim wouldn't hurt a real person.

Without time for more he yelled. "Shego get off the phone! I want to use the internet!"

Shego scorned, but pushed the phone down. - "Seriously Dr D, we have a hovercraft but not modern internet? What's up with that?"

Dr Drakken scowled. - "I already told you, the man who was doing the update looked suspicious!"

Shego was clearly not convinced. - "Riiiiiight, so what's the plan?"

Drakken smiled a meaningful smile. - "Ever heard of the Recess Gang?" - Shego was about to say something but Drakken continued anyway. - "Don't interrupt me!It was a rhetorical question. They're some hot new band or something, I figured I'd get some compliance ships in some of the males and try to cause a rift in the relationship between the buffoon and Kim."

Shego was impressed.

"You know...that might actually work, sure last time you tried this plan you accidentally push them together as a couple." - Drakken looked back at her and looked downwards, as that had been one of many, many failed attempts. - "But attempt number two might work...but who would you pick"

"That's what I would use the internet for…" - Drakken went into the direction of the computer passing a lot thick wires and ceilings leaking. Even some of the tanks of acid were leaking, which was an obvious problem.

"Mmmh, so we have Gus, Spinelli, Mikey, Gretchen, Vince and T.J…." - He pondered for a moment, looking at the Recess Club full group. - "I am not attracted to men, so...SHEGO, Shego! Which of those 4 men are the handsomest to you?"

Shego glanced over. - "I don't go for college kids, why did you think I ditched Junior despite that big fortune?" - She said, referring to sr sr Jr, a billionaire's heir. - "But Vince seems pretty defined."

"Hum, Vince…" - Drakken clicked on his image and a small biography popped open in front of him.

 _Vince Lasalle has always been obsessed with sports, and rather good at them. Excelling at various teams in school. But life took Vince another way. Though he first practiced the cornet, he eventually picked up the Bass, something his older brother had brought home and never committed to._

 _Today he plays with the same group of friends he has had since grade school, which they called the recess gang. To get more information on the other members of the_ _ **Recess Gang**_ _back press back, or, if you're on mobile, swipe your screen to the left.._

"Hum, yes...yes...I think he'll do perfectly, let me check the next shows…"

Drakken did that grin of his again as he saw that they had one in Uppertown in about two weeks, that would give him enough time to prepare more Compliance Chips. - The little chips that were put in a people's neck or forehead and then made them compliant to any order. - Shego rolled her eyes. She knew that once got into his head any crazy scheme, nothing short of a lack of technological materials would stop him. But with Kim busy with the fight against Monkey Fist in the jungles of South america, they had had plenty of time to steal enough materials and to come out with a full loot. Or rather, she had had plenty of time to carry out the risk, all he had done was push the heavy material out with a magnet once she had gathered it in one spot. Not that she had minded. Best in the business.

For a reason.

(...)

Chicago…

….then you find out, just to pass out, that the reason is nothing - Tj added to the overall chorus of voices with his line, he wasn't the best of singers, but puberty had given him a rather scratchy voice when he tried and that was all it mattered when it came to it.

...And the torture of square-oh lanes. And it's nothing! - He continued. - Remembering the incident of which this part of the song was based on. It had scared him, deeply, but in the end it had been just his imagination. He continued strumming his guitar as now it was time for Mikey's line, but he also had to sing it.

….and if you think, that if you seek, the comfort of an older woman, you get nothin! - Mikey added his tone to the song, his voice coming over the top of the others, who also sang the line, but his coming clear over the jumble. True, he wanted to join the group of musicians who made their ranks through the time, but this? Record deal and a loyal group of fans were nice, but he never imagined himself singing this type of song, though it was popular back when he was growing. Despite that he was with his friends, and they worked all together how could he be mad? The spots focused on him and he tried not to smile, for he saw the good more than the bad.

\- ….And even your name, it means nothing! So you punch your way through nooooooothiiiiiiiiing! - Spinelli finished the song, turning the lapel mic she had on, one with a specialized design so that it wouldn't interfere with the close mic of where she drummed with energy, kicking and punching away her frustrations.

 **Author's notes: I'm fiddling with the timelines a little bit here. So this fic would take place around 2008/2009, in an alternate universe where the alien invasion never happened but everything else in the Kim Possible happened. Seeing as the recess gang was 10 in 1998 (in this fic at least) they'd be in their very early 20's.**

 **Kim would be 19, as well as Ron. Those are still the same characters. I hope you appreciated all the references to episodes of recess I did, and the overall silliness of Dr Drakken.**


End file.
